


Decency

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Chronic Illness, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Neck Kissing, OTP Feels, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: Haru cares for Yuki -- in his own special way.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Decency

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fruits Basket' nor am I profiting from this.

“You pushed it again, didn't you?” Haru raises the blanket just enough to slip his worn stuffed cow beneath his arm. “Weak bronchial tubes and athletic events in cold weather don't mix well. You might as well try and get me to go down the stairs in my zodiac form.” 

Yuki snuggles deeper into his pillow pile, shivering and seizing the blankets as more chills begin to wrack his body. Protesting is useless because his voice has been reduced to a squeak and Haru is already laying his coat over him. Turning off his concern will take more than protesting and claiming that he's undergone worse illnesses. 

Calming him will require seeing actual improvement but time, along with his health and the weather conditions aren't being favorable. Hatori promises the prescription will be available for pickup soon and in the meantime he has Momiji running errands, gathering up helpful items. Momiji is even doing his best to keep quiet for fear of waking him from a non-existent sleep. 

“I shouldn't have pushed my body,” he agrees, voice croaking miserably. “You make an excellent nurse but I don't quite understand the stairs reference.”

“Hatori was curious about how our zodiac forms impact us. I couldn't make it down the stairs and he had to wait for me to transform back. Kyo knows the story but was threatened with blackmail were he to say a word.” 

Yuki turns his face away from his partner, concealing his smile in the fur collar. A dry tone and calm glaze over his eyes mean he's in ‘white’ and bound to remain that way. It makes his delivery all the funnier but a poorly stifled laugh causes his concern to flare up. 

Haru wiggles from his jeans and tosses his shirt into the corner, raising the blankets to join him. Yuki manages a shocked squeak as he wraps his arms around his waist, squeezing him and sandwiching the stuffed animal between them. 

“I would have removed my underwear but Hatori has instilled a rule about being ‘decent’ unless otherwise requested,” he mumbles, pressing his nose to Yuki's neck. “You're also too warm to be sharing body heat unless you want to overheat and die.” 

“Ever the optimist, I see…” 

Haru's answer is lost in the heated skin of his neck, his fingers wandering lazily beneath his pajama shirt. Momiji's voice drifts down the hallway, clear and amused. 

“Hatori says everyone better be decent!” 

Haru puts a hand over his mouth, pressing a kiss to his cheek and neck, amused. “Let him know that we’re decent enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
